Optimus's short day off
by SnazzyFighter098
Summary: Optimus Prime needs a day off because he is overworked and exhausted. He spends a bit of time relaxing. It's short (the story itself and his relaxation time) but he finally gets to relax from duty as Prime. For a few hours at least.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Snazzy! I decided to write this short fanfic on my own. My buddy Op is working on her own story :) Just letting you guys know, this was a story I came up at around midnight so don't be too surprised if it is awful. The inspiration came from school when my health class was doing yoga so yeah. It's kinda random. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Optimus you need to take a break from all this stress, you are seriously overworking your systems." Ratchet said while putting away a scanner. Optimus blinked tiredly. "War does not take breaks, Ratchet. You should know this, after all a medic never stops till the job is done." He yawned. "I cannot take a break from my duty as Prime."

Ratchet put his hand on his hip. "Well, ever thought about this?" He leaned in a bit closer. "You can't perform your duty if you are not performing well yourself. You know perfectly well that the Autobots can handle themselves for a bit. Heck it almost seems like Prowl runs the army just as much as you do! You need to relax your systems. Take a break!"

Optimus may have been extremely worn and tired from the past few cycles. Well actually weeks. Vorns would be a better description. But he still couldn't believe that Ratchet, of all people, is telling him to 'take the day off'. Optimus thought for a moment, he could almost hear the gears in his head grinding exhaustedly, but another bot entered the medical lab before he could think any further.

"What do you want, Prowl?" Ratchet asked in an almost annoyed tone turning to look. Whether or not Prowl actually took his tone into account, the black and white mech did not show it. He walked in briskly with his olfactory sensor stuck in a data pad. He halted his approach at the medic's side. Looking up he said while nodding, "Greetings Ratchet, Optimus. I've just come to inform you that Ultra Magnus and his troops from Cybertron have finally made it to this sector of space. They will arrive shortly." He looked down and scribbled something into his datapad.

A small, sly smile stretched across Ratchet's face. "You came all this way to tell us in person? Why, I never knew you cared that much. What has gotten into you?" He teased. Prowl flicked his door wing at the medic. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker broke the comm system in one of their pranks, so no one is able to contact one another." He replied without missing a beat. "That and I was already on my way here from the lounge to get to my office."

Ratchet's smile dimmed a little. He placed a hand over his spark. "And here I was thinking that Prowl actually cared."

Prowl shot Ratchet a look. One that Optimus was too tired to decipher. The medic just laughed anyway.

Optimus tried his best to not yawn but it forced its way through him. "Is the comm sys-yyaaawwwwnnnn-tem getting fixed?"

Prowl's bright blue gaze was upon him. "Yes it is getting fixed." He paused, glancing at Ratchet and back. "Optimus, I can't help but noticed that you are looking more out of shape than you normally are. And by out of shape I mean exhausted. Is everything alright?"

Before he could answer-it seemed like everyone answered before he could- Ratchet intervened. "Optimus and I were just discussing that matter, Prowl. As head of the medical department of this ship, I have ordered that Optimus gets much needed break from his duties. Or in simpler terms I am saying he needs a day off." He said a little snarkily.

Prowl let this sink in a bit. His super sensitive wings twitched as he thought. On a normal basis he would had told Ratchet that he was perfectly capable of understanding Ratchet's order without it having to be 'dumbed down' but at the moment he was busy thinking about the consequences if Optimus left duty for a single day. His intelligent processor took him to small scenarios such as the only incident being a prank pulled by the twins, to larger, more negative scenarios of the whole ship being blown up. His thinking process was interrupted though by an awkward cough to gain attention. Both Ratchet and Prowl looked at the Prime still sitting on a berth looking like a patient being left out of an issue relating to him. Which it was.

"Prowl, I have given this some thought. As ordered by Ratchet, who I can't refute because it is my wellbeing and him with a wrench, I am going to take a break." He rubbed his temples. "And as seeing that you are perfectly capable of leading an army I leave you in charge. But it would be best if the others did not know about this."

He could not tell whether Prowl was happy or frustrated or anything relating to emotion. He kept his face straight but his optics soft. Nodding, he replied, "If this is what you wish, I will do so." Ratchet and Optimus smiled a bit. "Thank you Prowl, I knew we could count on you."

Optimus Prime was about to get up and leave the room when Prowl said something.

"I will only agree on one term."

This certainly peaked Optimus's attention because it was very unlike Prowl to ask for something in return. He turned slowly to meet Prowl's expressionless gaze. A minuscule smile appeared on his face plate. "I'll only agree… if you promise me you'll relax as much as possible. And take a picture of the beach while you are at it."

Ratchet let out a grunt kind of laugh and Optimus smiled. "Making deals now are you?" Ratchet amused himself.

"Who said I was going to the beach?" Optimus asked. Prowl's tiny smile grew a bit bigger.

"I hear it is great at this time of year."

Optimus let out a spark filled laugh, "I guess so." And he left the med bay.

* * *

Never had Optimus been in such a state of peace except now.

His feet were semi buried in the ultra-soft sand, forming small mounds as the bases of his feet. The wind whistled slightly, tenderly brushing the palm leaves that hung over head, casting warm shadows onto his armor.

The place where Ratchet had ground bridged him was somewhere on a deserted island in the middle of one of the seas. Optimus had not cared to check where and which island because he was too tired but now he lay gracefully and peacefully on its beautiful beach.

The waves licked the sand and created a zen like noise in which Optimus was able to make peace with. He was in a happy, very relaxed state as he lay in the sand. He didn't care if he got the minuscule rock particles stuck in his gears and joints. He just meditated to the sound of the waves and his own sparkbeat. His optics closed and he vented steadily.

As the great Prime lying in the sand and was near complete relaxation and unconsciousness he opened his optics.

Colors melted into his sensors. From warm pinks to vibrant oranges, the sky was painted like a painting by a god. Optimus Prime sat up brushing the sand off his plating. The sunset colors reflected off his armor and he smiled. He thought Earth was beautiful even before hand, but now in this setting he saw Earth as extraordinary, like heaven itself. He only wished the moment could last longer.

His comm blared to life, with an annoyed voice. It startled Optimus at first since he had gone the entire day without hearing anyone's voice.

"Sorry to interrupt your day off but we need you back Prime." Said Prowl. Optimus could hear angry shouting in the background. "Ironhide and the twins got into a fight with Ultra Magnus's troops and things are escalating beyond control. And- YOU SON OF A GLIT-" the com shut off as briefly as it came. Optimus chuckled to himself and rubbed the space between his optics. "Sounds like Prowl might need a day off himself." He said softly to himself.

The great being lumbered to his feet and took one last longing gaze at the sight across the ocean. He snapped a picture of it and saved it to his memories. "Ratchet, ground bridge please." He said at last before stepping into a glowing green portal.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! My first story to write on my own. This will be the only chapter though. Well maybe if I can convince Prowl to take a day off too! I highly doubt it though. This could use a lot of work, editing and stuff, but like I said, it's one of those midnight stories. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed my random story and leave a review so I can edit my writing skills.**

 **\- Snazzy out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi FanFiction community! This is Optimus Prime and I'm sure that you're wondering why I'm on Snazzy's story. Well, I enjoyed this story and I had a fun idea so I went with it. I hope you enjoy this extension of Snazzy's story.**

* * *

As Optimus emerged from the ground-bridge, his auditory sensors were flooded with the sounds of fighting and he involuntarily flinched. He already missed the blissful silence. Optimus shook his head, reminding him of the task at hand, and pushed open the set of doors in front of him. When he entered almost every sound instantly stopped.

"Fight fight fight," Jazz chanted before his head was gripped by Prowl and turned towards the Prime who was standing in the doorway. Jazz lowered his fist and fell silent.

"What is going on?" Optimus asked. The Autobots said nothing and looked at their feet in shame.

Sunstreaker was the first to look up and pointed at Ultra Magnus and his troops, "They started it!" The fighting instantly broke out again with accusatory exclamations.

"Enough!" Optimus bellowed and everyone looked up in surprise. Optimus was rarely angry and things weren't good when he was.

Ultra Magnus stepped forward, "We had just returned from scouting for Energon sources and were reporting to Prowl. We hadn't managed to find much, but what we did was taken by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They decided that Energon is best used as a football and proceeded to throw it back and forth. When we attempted to retrieve it Sunstreaker dropped the Energon and it exploded." Ultra Magnus gestured to the scorch marks on the floor and Sunstreaker's armor.

Optimus looked to Ironhide who was standing by the twins, "Why were you involved in this Ironhide?"

"He was defending the twins," Jetfire interjected. "He said that we shouldn't be so stuck up and that we need a bit more excitement and fun."

"Explosions.. are cool," Ironhide said sheepishly. Optimus looked at the group and thought for a moment.

"Sunstreaker," Optimus said, "let Ratchet repair your armor then assist Sideswipe in repairing the ship." The two bots looked disappointed but nodded their acknowledgment.

Optimus turned towards Ultra Magnus and continued, "You and your troops should rest and refuel your Energon. When you are ready, take Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Ironhide with you to scout for more Energon." Ultra Magnus acknowledged him with a small nod, then turned and followed Ratchet and Sunstreaker to the medbay, his troops trailing behind. Prowl walked behind Optimus and pulled his arm in the direction of his office. Optimus complied and followed Prowl down the corridor. Prowl shut the door behind them and activated the soundproof security measures. Optimus looked at Prowl quizzically and motioned for him to speak.

"Optimus I know that you need some time to relax but we need you to lead the Autobots again," Prowl said, a hint of worry creeping into his voice. "The twins will listen to you and we can't afford to lose any Energon with it being so scarce."

"The twins will listen to you as well Prowl," Optimus said. He sighed before continuing, "But you are right, we can't afford any risks until this war is over."

Prowl sighed in relief, "Thank you Optimus." Prowl turned to leave but Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will stay on one condition," Optimus said, a smirk appearing on his faceplate. Prowl's doorwings twitched as he turned to face Optimus.

"You work nonstop, Prowl," Optimus said. "I couldn't have a better second-in-command. But you are going to work yourself to the condition that I was in if you don't take a break soon." Prowl's optics widened in horror as he realized what Optimus was saying.

"You can't be serious Prime," Prowl growled.

"But I am," Optimus said. "My condition is that you need to take a day off and enjoy yourself, relax."

"Well, scrap," Prowl sighed. He was already calculating the risks of him leaving when he realized that Optimus was staring at him expectantly.

"Fine," Prowl said reluctantly. "We have a better chance of not getting killed by the twins if you stay." Optimus looked to his friend in surprise.

"Was that a joke, Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"Hmm, maybe it was," Prowl said, a small twinkle glittering in the corner of his optic. Optimus smiled as his friend turned and left the office, heading towards the medbay.


End file.
